


Forgiveness

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed forgets an important anniversary and you get really upset, so upset you are ready to leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

“Come on sweetheart. What's wrong?” Laying in bed together, Ed looked at you in distress but you crossed your arms and huffed. 

“If you don't know that, then...then I guess you don't love me at all!” You turned your back on him in anger. You couldn't believe he forgot! That he forgot your one year anniversary! The whole evening you had waited for him to say something, to do something! He didn't have to buy you a present or even flower's but he could at least say ‘Happy anniversary’ and then take you to bed for some very steamy anniversary sex. But nothing! It was just another normal evening at home.

Ed ran his fingers through his thick, brown hair and sighed. This whole day had been one big screw up! First at work where Jim and Bullock had been on his case all day and now you at home. Glancing over at your tensed frame, he chewed on his lip. What had he done wrong? He didn't have the slightest clue. 

“Please kitten…” Ed reached out a hand and touched your shoulder. Immediately you flinched and jumped out of the bed, staring angrily at him. 

“Don't call me that!” you gritted, “You don't deserve to call me that.” Furiously you grabbed for your clothes on the chair next to the bed and started to get dressed. 

“Where are you going?” Ed asked in confusion and sat up on the bed. Without looking at him, you pulled up your jeans and huffed.

“Well, if I am not important enough for you to remember such an significant thing, then I guess we are through.”

“What? What do you mean?” Ed yanked his long legs over the edge of the bed and walked over to you, standing before you in only his black boxers and his brown eyes examining your face for the answer. 

“Is it so hard to understand? I'm breaking up with you!” you spitted. This was extremely hard for you to do, you loved Ed to death. But if he didn't feel the same...if you were merely a...a thing to keep him distracted from his problems, then he could find another distraction. 

“Goodbye Ed,” you said to his still somewhat confused state. Ed had a hard time believing what he heard. You were breaking up with him? No. No that couldn't happen! He would be lost without you. He would be lost to his darker self. 

Ed grabbed for your wrist as you walked away, “No.” was all he said and you glanced back at him. 

“What do you mean no?”

“You can't just break up with me without saying why.” Ed’s voice was resolute, “Now please, tell me what's wrong.” Sighing you rolled your eyes, ready to tell him off again. “Without the yelling please.”

Your pressed your lips together and glared at him. “You forgot.”

“Forgot what?” Ed looked even more confused than before. He search deep in his mind for some kind of memory of what you might talked about.

_"Stop this nonsense. Take her. Take what belongs to you.”_ His darker self emerged behind him, whispering in his ear. Ed shook his head, tried to ignore him. You studied Ed's face and knew all too well what was happening to him.

“He is here, isn't he?”

Ed glanced at you and nodded.

“Well, I won't talk to him. I only talk to you.” you said firmly and sat down on the bed, waiting for Ed to win this round. 

_“Talk? Hmpf! That's for losers. Do you want to be a loser Ed?”_

“Shut up!” Edward gritted and sat down next to you, ignoring the other one. “You are talking to me okay?”

Cautiously you looked him over, searching for the monster inside. You knew he was always lurking behind in the shadows, but for now, he was suppressed in Ed's mind. 

“Don't you remember at all`” you whispered. 

“Remember what? Please just tell me.” He took your hand in his and smiled warmly är you. That stupid, sweet smile that always softened you and melted your heart. 

“Our anniversary.” you said hurtfully. 

Ed frowned at you, “But that's not until next week.”

Now it was your time to look confused, “No, it's today.” you said firmly, “this day one year ago, we met for the first time.”

Ed’s frown turned into a giggle and you looked confused and angry at him. 

“What the hell is so funny?!”

“I`m sorry, but it's seems like there have been a little misunderstanding. You see, I thought our anniversary would be when we had our first date.” 

“W-what?” You stared at him this stupid mistake almost made you storm out of there and leave him. “I...I am sorry…” you turned your head away, “So stupid of me...Of course we should have talked about this. It just seemed natural to me that it would be when we first met.” You felt ashamed now, how something so silly made you so angry.

“Hey kitten...look at me.” Ed said softly and grasped your chin with his hand, turning your head to him. “Don`t feel sorry. It was just a silly misunderstanding. Nothing else and certainly not your fault.” 

He leaned forward and gave you a gentle peck on the lips. Then he smiled warmly at you and you returned it before leaning in to return the kiss. When you lips brushed against Ed`s, he pulled you in closer to him, deepening the kiss, his arms around your waist. His smooth, rich scent wafted through the air and wrapped around you like a loving embrace. Eagerly you inhaled it with you nose and it heated your body along with the softness of his lips that tasted just like he smelled, sweet and chocolaty. 

Gone was your previous anger, all that invaded your mind was how good Ed's lips felt against yours and how his scent nestled its way into every fibre of your body, inciting your arousal and a muffled moan emanated your lips. Ed felt your body's respond and he smirked into the kiss as his hands slipped underneath your t-shirt to caress your naked back. Your own hands found its way to his bare chest where you gracefully explored his body with gentle fingers, making him shudder under your touch. Ed's cock was already throbbing inside his boxers and he couldn't wait much longer. To inviting was your sweet scent that reminded him of a flowery meadow and to enticing was your smooth skin under his hands. Eagerly, he moved forward under your t-shirt and fondled your breasts, each one a perfect match in his palms. As his thumbs flicked over your hardened buds and his lips moved down to nibble your neck, you arched your back into his touch with a moan on your lips and your hand travelled down to cup his erect manhood. Ed grunted at your soft touch and jerked his hips.

Suddenly, Ed grabbed your t-shirt and pulled it over your head. Next thing you knew, you were being pushed down the mattress and he was unbuttoning your jeans with a smug grin on his face. You giggled softly at him, “Seems that somebody is eager.” you said seductively and bit down on your lip. 

“How can't I be, when you look so fucking sexy?” he rasped as he pulled of your jeans. His words sent a jolt of fiery tingles down your sex. Ed wasted no time as he dove down and attacked your pussy through your panty, his teeth playfully biting your mound. You gasped and gave him a stern look but he only smirked back at you with sparkling eyes. 

“Play nice Ed.” you grunted.

“Why should I kitten? When it`s so fun the other way around.” he teased before his fingers grasped your panty and pulled them down. Then he was back between your legs, his tongue licking a stripe along your slit before founding the hidden pearl, his tongue flicking over it before sucking it in between his lips. 

“Fuck Ed!” you gasped and bucked your hips. He smiled and started lapping on your folds before parting them with his fingers. He growled when he saw how wet you were, your juice seeping out of your tight hole. Ed breathed heavily as he pushed a finger inside, slowly moving it back and forth. Moaning, you moved your hips against his finger and he added a second one. Ed sat up beside you as he curled his fingers inside you before starting thrusting in a quick pace, hitting your g-spot every time.

“Oh God Ed!” you cried out as you felt the immediate approach of an orgasm and he looked up at your flushed face and your parted lips as you arched your back in rapture as your orgasm washed over you, jerking your body in convulsion. Your chest heaved heavily as your body came down from your high and you stared at Ed when he sucked off your juice from his fingers. 

“Mmm...you taste so fucking good kitten.” His words made you want him even more and your eyes darted down to his prominent bulge. With eager hands, you started to pull on his boxers and Ed chuckled. “What an eager little girl you are.”

Ed helped you by pulling them off and then he was hovering over you, teasing you with his cock at your wetness as he left hot kissed on your neck. “You want this kitten? Hmm? You want me to fill you up with my hard cock?” Your hips rolled against his and nodded, the feeling of his length against your pussy made your pussy ache, screaming for another release. 

“Yes! Oh God yes Ed! Please…I need you inside me” you begged. Ed didn`t need more than that. He entered you with ease in one swift move, you wetness gracing his pulsating cock entrance and you gasped at the sudden pleasure that scorched your body. There was no pain, to wet was your pussy, to wanting was your body to feel anything else but pleasure. Ed started moving in a fast pace, his hips crushing down on yours, filling the room with the sloppy sounds of sex as he thrusted roughly into you. Locking your legs around his waist, you brought him impossibly closer and his cock brushed against your sweet spot with every thrust. It didn't take you long until you drew close to another orgasm and Ed could feel your inner walls tighten around him. Not wanting to finish yet, he pulled out of you and you growled in frustration.

“Fuck Ed! I was so close!”

He grinned naughtily at you, “Easy there kitten. I didn't want to finish just yet. Now, turn around.” At those words, you returned his naughty smile and turned around to stand on all fours, your hands gripping the headboard. 

“God, I love your ass.” he murmured and gave you a slap on the butt. You moaned and pushed up your bum higher as Ed squeezed your buttocks apart. The sight of your pussy juice seeping through your folds as they parted from each other, made him growl loudly and his cock throb violently.

“Damn girl! You are so fucking wet…” he grunted just before grabbing your hips and burying his cock deep inside you once again. Arching your back and throwing your head backwards, you held a tight grip on the headboard as Ed pounded hard and fast inside you. All the sounds that could be heard was the creaking of the bed, the slapping as his hips slammed against your ass and your moans that resonated through the room. The tightening in your lower belly returned and you were close. So close now.

“E-Ed..I`m coming,” you breathed and turned your head to look at his flushed and sweaty face. 

Bewildered he look at you, his lips parted as he breathed hotly. “Then come for me kitten,” he grunted as he grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked your head back, his other hand squeezing your ass while he slammed his cock deep inside you. His rough treatment fueled your climax and with one last moan you came. Your body shuddered and shook uncontrollably as your second orgams hit you stronger than the first, your knuckles whitening around the headboard.

Ed followed shortly after. He spurted his hot, white fluids with a last sporadic jerk deep inside your clenching hole as he yanked your hair even harder. As his cock twitched inside you, emptied the last of his cum, he released your hair and fell onto the bed beside you. Ed chuckled into his heavy breathing, “That was amazing.”

You smiled down at him before loosening your tight hold on the headboard and collapsed down next to him. Ed pulled you in for a kiss, his strong arms around you as you kissed him back. As the kiss ended, you rested your head on his chest with a satisfied smile, listening to his heartbeat. 

“I love you,” you whispered tiredly as you felt a sweet slumber clouding your mind.

“I love you too kitten,” Ed murmured as he brushed his lips against your head and you sighed happily before embracing the welcoming sleep.


End file.
